Communication networks such as, for example, public switched telephone networks, mobile phone networks, computer networks, etc. typically include a variety of node equipment (e.g., switches, servers, routers, computer terminals or interfaces, etc.) and link equipment (e.g., cabling, wireless transmission apparatus, etc.) Some communication networks include a monitoring system that enables a system operator or other designated personnel to monitor the operation of individual network elements such as node equipment and/or link equipment to troubleshoot and/or maintain the equipment.
Some known communication network monitoring systems or tools (e.g., software-based tools) collect information relating to the operational condition of individual network elements (e.g., node and/or link equipment components) using a data collection system (e.g., a server coupled to a database). Typically, the data collection system periodically polls individual network elements for operational information and/or receives messages containing operational information from the network elements. Such operational information is usually associated with operational faults, imminent operational problems, and/or other operational characteristics associated with the individual network elements.
Many known communication network monitoring systems or tools also provide one or more graphical interfaces or displays that enable system operators or other designated personnel to view the current operational conditions of individual network elements. Such graphical displays may include visual and/or audible alarm indicators to draw an operator's attention to network elements that have failed and/or which have reached an operationally problematic condition and, thus, may require service, replacement, reconfiguration, etc.
Generally, known communication network monitoring systems or tools typically only provide current operational information associated with individual network elements. As a result, a system operator can only understand end-to-end or end user or customer experience (e.g., perceived performance) of the communication network by attempting to mentally analyze, interrelate, and/or aggregate a relatively large amount of operational information associated with the individual network elements. Of course, the task of mentally analyzing such a large amount of operational information is difficult, if not impossible, for a system operator to accomplish. Further, even if system operators could somehow manage to mentally analyze such a large amount of operational information to glean end-to-end performance data therefrom, each system operator may perform such an analysis in a different manner, thereby leading to inconsistent results.
Many known communication network monitoring systems or tools are operationally focused and, as a result, typically only provide operational information related to individual network elements. Accordingly, many known communication network monitoring systems are well-suited to facilitate the maintenance of a given communication system topology, infrastructure, design, etc., but are not typically adapted to facilitate the correction of poor user experience or performance perception of the communication network and/or improvement of user experience or perception of communication network performance.
The monitoring of communication networks has become increasingly more difficult due to the increasing complexity and integration of communication services. Such integrated services typically involve heterogeneous networks including equipment associated with multiple vendors and/or services. For example, one well-known integrated heterogeneous communication network provides integrated electronic mail and voice services. The monitoring of such an integrated communication network is complicated by the large number and diversity of network elements composing the network. Likewise, a system operator's ability to determine (e.g., via mental analysis) end-to-end performance characteristics (e.g., characteristics of the communication network that are indicative of a user's experience or performance perception of the network) is greatly diminished, or completely prohibited, due to the increased diversity and complexity of such integrated communication networks.